vrtrafandomcom-20200214-history
Server Info
Vrtra Server Vital Information * Server Vital Statistics * Server FAQ The Vrtra Experience The primary goal of the Vrtra Server is to remove the tedium from your game experience. This is addressed in several ways; from encouraging a friendly and enthusiastic player base, to removing many of the tedious grinding activities from the game, and also by making the reward drops commensurate with the amount of time spent earning them. Here is a quick look at some of the highlights that Vrtra offers its players: The Basics are Already Unlocked Don't feel like having to suffer through farming up the items for the sub job quest, or suffering through the agony of completing every single Gobbiebag quest? Good news, you don't have to! Your support job is already unlocked, and your mog bags are at maximum capacity by default! All playable jobs on the server are also unlocked by default so you do not have to worry about completing those pesky unlock quests. Please note that GEO AND RUN are locked to players due to not having any functionality on DSP at this time. Improved EXP and Crafting Rates Get more bang for your buck, with server exp accumulation rate 2.5 times faster than normal. Crafting bonuses are also increased. Earn fame three times faster than the old school retail rate! * Server Rates (Experience: 3x, FoV/GoV: 3x, Crafting: 3x, Fame: 3x) Stocked Auction House with everything for your leveling needs! The best deals in Vana'diel! Everything must go! All stocked items only 100 gil! New stock arrives weekly! Please note that rare notorious monster drops and most high quality/rare end-game items are intentionally excluded from the Auction House. * Auction House on-the-go! Use a custom command !ah to access the AH from anywhere in the world! Disclaimer: Offer limited to stock on hand, no rainchecks. Not valid with any other offers. Void where prohibited. Rare, exclusive, and many other high level items not available via the Auction House. Residents of Selbina, Jueno, and Tavnazia may be subject to additional taxes. In rare cases, use of auction house may lead to permanent hearing loss, paranoia, muscle fatigue, chapped lips, sore elbows, and gingivitus. Consult with a White Mage if you experience an auction lasting longer than 4 hours. Daily Login Points Once a day, you are eligible to obtain a daily login point. Proceed to the !vrtra zone and speak to the Daily Login NPC (see picture) to obtain a point. You will receive a random item, as well as 6000 experience points! Daily login points can be spent at the treasure casket next to the NPC. Custom BCNMs Ever wonder what it was like to fight Tenzen and his pet Flan? Or a solo battle against the final CoP storyline boss, Promathia? Now you can! We have built several custom BCNMs that pits players against these challenging foes to earn rare rewards! Custom Enmity System We have a fully customized enmity system that allows tank jobs to be viable again and very potent! What Works? Now, it's time for the million-dollar question. What works on our server? Please see the comprehensive list below of everything that is known to be working. Here's what works according to DSP. Please note that this list from DSP is not fully up to date on absolutely everything. The referenced link will also provide you additional information on specific job traits/abilities/merits that may or may not work, so read carefully! If there is something specific that you do not see on this list, and it is also not present on the "What doesn't work" list, please feel free to ask. * San d'Oria missions (up to and including Rank 10) * Bastok missions (up to and including Rank 10) * Windurst missions (up to Rank 9 confirmed) * Zilart missions (up to and including ZM 17 - Awakening) * Chains of Promathia missions (up to and including PM 8-4 - Dawn) -- Please note that CoP missions may occasionally be glitchy and not advance to the next objective correctly. * Treasures of Aht Urghan missions (Up to the point you can choose a ring) Please note that ToAU missions may occasionally be glitchy and not advance to the next objective correctly. * Nearly all jobs Artifact armor quests (although we have a vendor to instantly sell you these items) * Zilart Ground Kings * Zilart Beastmen Kings * Puppetmaster (Please follow the guide just like retail) * BCNM 60 - Up In Arms (Kraken Club BC) * KSNM 99 battles * Sky Gods/Kirin and all their related trigger NMs * Dynamis (including Dynamis Lord and Dreamland Dynamis zones)(Dynamis is the old-school version you remember from 2005 where statues spawn monsters) * Relic Upgrades (DO NOT TRADE THE 10K CURRENCY PIECE TO THE GOBLIN AT ANY TIME, EVER. HE WILL EAT IT AND IT WILL NOT BE REFUNDED TO YOU.) * Sea Jailers (both indoor and outdoor - up to and including Absolute Virtue) * The quest "In the Name of Science" used to obtain Sea Gorgets and Obis * Limbus (up to and including both Proto-Omega and Proto-Ultima) * Aht Urghan HNMs (Cerberus/Khimaira/Hydra) * ZNMs (up to and including Pandemonium Warden)(We have a custom method for obtaining Zeni points but the rest functions exactly per retail) * Certain NMs in Wings of the Goddess areas (please ask for clarification) * Abyssea (the first 3 zones are fully functional and customized) What Doesn't Work? The flip side of the above information. It is very possible that certain items on this list can and will be working at some point in the future, but there is no ETA of exactly when that will be. If there is something not included in either the below list of the list above, please reach out to a staff member for clarification. * Rune Fencer * Geomancer * Trial of the Magians * The retail Mythic Quest (ours is custom - PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO OPEN THE RETAIL MYTHIC QUEST, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR BASE WEAPON AND IT WILL NOT BE RETURNED) * PVP (sorry...) * ENMs * Seasonal Festivals/Celebrations i.e. Christmas event, Halloween event, etc. * Boats/Airships - These SOMETIMES ''work but not reliably; you're better off avoiding them. * The majority of BCNMs/KSNMs not listed in the above list * Synergy * Fishing skill-ups * Crafting furniture for the Mog House * Storms of Fate * Apocalypse Nigh * Bahamut v2 BCNM * Assault * Salvage * Besieged * ISNMs * Wings of the Goddess Missions * Campaign * Campaign Ops, including Fiat Lux * Most major NMs in Wings of the Goddess areas (Sandworm, Dark Ixion, etc.) * SCNMs * Voidwalker NMs * Voidwatch * Any Abyssea zone that is not the first 3 (La-Theine, Konschtat, Tahrongi) * Seekers of Adoulin * Rhapsodies of Vana'diel * A Crystalline Prophecy mini-expansion * A Shantotto Ascension mini-expansion * A Moogle Kupo d'etat mini-expansion '''Current Known Issues' Here is a compiled list of the current known issues that we are experiencing. Most of them are known issues in DSP that are in the process of getting looked into. If you happen to know of a known issue not present on this list, please reach out to a Vrtra staff member to report it and we will make sure it is added accordingly. Please note that this list is subject to change at any given time. * Fishing skill ups are not currently coded in our build, so you will not see them at all. * PUP melee automaton weapon skills do 0 damage currently. The ranged automaton also hits for 0 on his attacks also. PUP is not in a great state right now. * PUP automatons can/will crash Salvage zones. Please do not use PUP in Salvage unless explicitly asked to by an Admin. * Certain mob skills will have weird animations (mostly the mob skills we custom coded). However the skills themselves will work normally. * Certain zones have undead mobs that are not despawning during the day. This usually occurs when a zone is empty for an extended period of time. * Using 'Tractor' in a battlefield causes the BCNM status of the player being tractored to disappear. Please DO NOT use Tractor in a BCNM. * Disconnecting in Limbus (or any battlefield) will cause your character to lose the battlefield status permanently when logging back in, making you ineligible to participate for the remainder of the battlefield. Unfortunately there's not much that can be done about that now, but there is a major BCNM overhaul in the works in DSP that may help this. * Chigoes do not instantly die when critically hit. * The "new" group 2 merit point categories are currently not coded. As a result, the game will not allow you to spend merit points on them at all. * The BCNM fight "Waking Dreams" for Diabolos Prime is listed under the incorrect name in the selection menu. To enter the correct fight, select 'Darkness Named' from the list (even though you've already completed that mission) to get in, and the game will put you in Waking Dreams. Complete the rest of it like normal!